A Day at the Park
by Addie1999
Summary: This is a story about Ryou spending quality time with his five-year old sibling, Amane.


"Ryou, can we go to the park today?" Ryou's five-year old sister asked, putting her tiny hands on Ryou's wooden desk and looked up at him with her chocolate brown eyes and a little smile on her face.

Ryou tilted his head away from his English homework and turned his attention to the little girl standing beside him. He smiled brightly at her and replied in a gentle voice,"sure, Amane. We can go to the park after I finish my English paper. How does that sound?"

The little five-year old, now known as Amane, squealed with delight and bounced up and down around Ryou's rather large room, shouting,"YAY! HURRY UP AND FINISH YOUR HOMEWORK, BIG BROTHER, SO WE CAN GET TO THE PARK FASTER!"

Ryou chuckled and went back to his English assignment.

...

"Ok, Amane, are you sure you have everything you want to take with you to the park?" Ryou asked, putting sunscreen and bug-spray in his blue and green school backpack that he had not used since he was thirteen-years old.

"Yep, I am sure I have everything I need! Let's see, I have my jump rope, my frisbee, my bubbles, and some more toys!" Amane replied excitedly, while handing the items to Ryou so he could put them in his old backpack.

The seventeen-year old boy turned to look over his shoulder at Amane, who was currently standing behind him in the kitchen, and asked,"aren't you forgetting something?"

Amane tilted her head to the side and said, "no, I am pretty sure I have everything."

Ryou turned back around and packed some snacks for their afternoon picnic, and said in a teasing voice, "alright, I guess you don't want to play with your hula hoop then."

Amane suddenly let out a loud squeak, that even made Ryou wince at how loud it was, and bolted to the basement to grab her pink and purple hula hoop.

After two minutes had passed, Amane raced in the kitchen with her pink and purple hula hoop. She stopped to catch her breath and said, while panting a little, "ok...now... I am ready."

The white-haired boy chuckled and slipped his blue and green colored backpack over his shoulders, picked up Amane, who was still holding onto the purple and pink hula hoop, and then headed out the door to the car.

...

When the two white-haired siblings arrived at the park and parked their small car, there was hardly anyone there. Approximately, there were only eight people with their kids at the playground. The kids were all playing on the playground, taking turns on the slide, while the parents were either sitting on the bench and watching to make sure their kids were safe or talking and laughing with the other parents.

"Wow, there is not a lot of people here! That means more space for us to play together!" Amane squealed from the backseat of the car. She unbuckled and opened and closed the car door. Ryou grabbed his school backpack from the backseat and followed Amane to find a spot to play. Once they found the perfect spot to play, he set his backpack on the hard ground and started going through it and grabbed a pitch black, thin blanket and gently placing it on the hard, grassy ground.

"Come on, Ryou, hurry up! Let's go play!"

"Here, come help me unfold the blanket and then we can go play."

"...ok!"

Once Ryou and Amane were finished setting up the blanket, Ryou then said, "ok, now we are good to go. What do you want to play first, Amane?

"Hmm...HEY, I KNOW WHAT WE CAN PLAY!" Amane shouted with excitement, jumping up and down.

"Ok, what is it?" Ryou asked, chuckling.

"WE CAN PLAY WITH THE FRISBEE!" She announced.

"Sure, I will go get it" Ryou agreed with a smile.

After about an hour of playing frisbee, Ryou glanced down at his watch that was currently resting on his pale wrist. The time was 11:57am. Ryou then looked back up at his younger sibling and asked if she wanted to take a break from their fun game and have some lunch. Amane thought about that offer for a little bit before answering back by saying,"sure! My stomach is yelling at me, so we can take a break, but can we play another game after this?"

Ryou nodded,"sure we can play another game after we eat something."

Amane smiled and said thank you before she and her big brother grabbed the frisbee and sat down on their soft picnic blanket. Ryou reached into the school backpack and handed Amane a small plastic plate. He then grabbed a plastic plate for himself and placed it gently in front of him. Ryou then took out two peanut butter and fluff sandwiches from the blue and green bag and placed one on Amane's white plate and set his down on his plate.

About thirty minutes later, they both decided to play with the hula hoop. Ryou challenged Amane to get up to one-hundred spins with the hula hoop. Unfortunately for Amane, she only made it to seventy-nine. Amane handed Ryou the pink and purple hula hoop and dared him to make it up to four-hundred spins. Fortunately for Ryou, he had won their little bet. Amane was shocked that her big brother beat her but smiled and told him that he beat her fair and square. Amane was not a sore loser. Ryou returned the smile and thanked her before glancing down at his clock for the second time that same day and it said 2:37pm.

"Hey Ryou?"

"Yes? What is it, Amane?"

"Can we go play on the swings over there?"

"Sure!"

"Thank you, big brother!"

"No problem, Amane."

Ryou followed Amane to the crimson red swings that were only a few feet away from them. Amane reached the swings first and settled herself on the plastic, blood red seat. Once she was situated she tilted her head up to look at Ryou and asked politely, "can you push me, big brother?"

Ryou smiled and replied,"of course I can, Amane."

He stood behind her and ever so gently pressed his pale hands on her tiny back and lightly pushed her forward. She then let out a small squeal of delight as they continued this over and over again. Once she was high enough he stopped pushing her and took a seat on a swing beside her, watching his sister and their picnic blanket. He sat there for a good hour and a half, until Amane finally became bored and requested to go on the monkey bars and the tall, yellow slide. After about twenty minutes, Ryou looked up at the now darkening sky and checked his watch for the third time that same day. It read 4:24pm. Ryou turned his attention to his little five-year old sibling and said, " come on, Amane. It's time to go now."

"Aw, do we have to?"

"Yes we do. I still have to cook dinner for the two of us because mom and dad won't be home until later and you have to go to bed soon."

"Aw, but I don't want to go to bed though!"

"Hey, it's not my rules. It's mom's and you don't want mom angry at you if she finds out that you wouldn't go to bed, do you?"

Amane winced at the thought of her mother mad at her. Her mother was scary when she got mad.

"Ok, fine. Let's go."

"Good. Now please help me pack everything back up."

"Ok."

The two vanilla-haired siblings packed everything up and headed straight to their small car. Ryou popped open the trunk of the car and placed everything in it. Then he opened the backseat door for Amane to climb into. Once she was settled in her car seat, Ryou helped her with her seat belt.

"Big brother?"

"Yes? What is it, Amane?"

"Thank you for bringing me here, I had a lot of fun!" Amane wrapped her tiny arms around Ryou's neck and squeezed lightly. Ryou returned the small hug and softly pressed his lips against her forehead and replied with a gentle smile,"you're welcome and I am glad you had fun."

Ryou shut the door and climbed into the front seat. He drove off, heading straight home with an already passed out Amane in the backseat of their car.


End file.
